Obsessions
by A-luver-ov-randomness
Summary: This is about Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Harry, and everybody else you can think of. These people are obsessed with stuff, and you get to read this story to find out what stuff they are obsessed in. HAVE FUN!
1. PINK

A/n: hey people, this is my first story, so go easy on me. Thanks. Okay, now, I know that Draco is totally OOC, but he's supposed to be. I hope that his "obsessions" keep you reading this story. Thank-you and good night.

Setting: At the beginning of another school year in Hogwarts, starting out with Draco walking into the Great Hall…

As Draco walked into the Great Hall, sat down to the Slytherin table in his usual place with his two usual bodyguards, there was something _un_ususal about him. There seemed to be a pink aura surrounding his hair, a pink aura surrounding his hands, a pink aura surrounding his face, a pink aura surrounding his shoes, a pink aura surrounding his legs, and a pink aura surrounding every other part of him. WHAT'S GOING ON WITH THE PINK AURA!

When he sat down, his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, who were also wearing pink, because Draco told them to (Crabbe and Goyle do whatever Draco tells them to do, of course) started inching away from him because, besides the pink aura, Draco was kinda getting girly, as if he suddenly changed to become a girl over the summer months. Then, he noticed that Crabbe was twiddling something pink in his hands, taking it off and putting it back on his wrist. Then, Draco got very jealous, and thought to himself, _pink is MY color! NOBODY can wear it but me, unless I tell them to! I WANT THAT BRACELET!_ And then, Draco punched Crabbe, causing Crabbe to drop the bracelet, and get away from Draco, which was the only thing on his mind right now (he could only think of one thing at a time, and most of the time, all he thought of was food, so thinking of getting away from Draco was a big step for him).

Anywho, when Draco sat down (the incident was only a split second to Draco), he started to look over the new faces of the First Years that would soon be going to the Sorting Hat, which sorts them into the houses named: Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and another house which I forget. So, when Draco started looking over the line of First Years, some greasy-haired first-year stared at him, and then somebody at his table who I'll say to you right now, I have no idea who it is because I was just staring at the freaky greasy-haired kid, said to him, "Hey, that kid looks like the kid who would be hunted by you for this whole entire fanfict because you think he stole something of yours," which of course Draco knew he wasn't supposed to know, so he just forgot about it. And then the weird, freaky, greasy-haired kid, with an evil smirk on his face (like he's about to steal something precious), laughed right out loud, with the entire Great Hall to help his echo roam around the room. Just then, Draco felt a really cold shiver travel through his body, trying to find a place to hide, but that never happened…

The next day, Draco was frolicking around the Quiddich grounds on his new pink broomstick, when he felt someone watching him, and it was that same first-year that laughed (who got into the Slytherin house) so mercilessly the other day, probably waiting until he was so high up to look into his pink bag for another thing to pull out and laugh at. When he got 10 ft above the ground, he fell because he ran into one of the quaffle goals that he painted pink to appease himself, and that same first-year started to laugh his same merciless laugh that always sent chills through Draco's back. Anywho, again, Draco was wearing pink, and his socks were pink, and EVERYTHING was PINK! When he got to his room that night, he noticed something was missing, his PINK BRACELET (that he so conveniently stole from Crabbe the night before)! He ran down to the Great Hall (people were still eating dinner), and yelled "SOMEBODY STOLE MY PINK BRACELET! HELP ME FIND THE CULPRIT! I will give anybody who helps me a PINK sweatshirt, no joke; it's the best gift ever! PLEASE HELP ME!" Then, again, there was that same evil laugh that sent chills all through Draco's back, still laughing mercilessly… and Draco spun around to the first-year, convinced that it was him and yelled "OR IF THE CULPRIT DOESN'T GIVE IT BACK BY TOMORROW, AND NOBODY HELPS ME FIND THE CULPRIT, THERE WON'T BE ANY PINK LEFT IN THE ENTIRE HOGWARTS! MARK MY WORDS, BECAUSE THIS CURSE WON'T DIE UNTIL I DIE!" Then Draco thought,_ that first year sure looks like somebody who I would be looking for throughout this whole fanfict, because something of mine, that was pink of course, was stolen. But that must be a really crazy idea. So I'll forget about it!_

A/n: I no that this is really stupid, but move with the flow, okay? Do you think that first-year actually stole the pink necklace? What is the first-year's name? What is up with Draco and his pink aura? WHAT'S UP WITH ALL OF THE PINKNESS? Thank-you and goodnight.


	2. Crabbe

A/N: Hey people, I just wanted you to know that this next chapter is going to be about Crabbe. Each chapter will change main characters. I hope you like it! Bye-bye!

* * *

Setting: Crabbe's house, two weeks before the first day of school at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Son! Son! This weird muggle thing called a phone is ringing! Pick it up! NOW!" Said Crabbe's dad. But when Crabbe picked up he phone, his face turned from ecstatic to completely depressed because he heard these fateful words from his "friend" Draco Malfoy… 

"Crabbe! Listen very closely to everything I say. You are to wear a pink colored robe from now until I say stop. I don't care if you would rather wear blue, I say wear PINK! THAT is final! Oh yeah, and if you ever wear a pink bracelet or anything pink that I haven't approved of, I am going to take it from you mercilessly!

"I hope you fiddle with a pink bracelet I haven't approved of when we are at the opening feast in two weeks so that I can tear it out of your hands without mercy. Okay… I will talk to you later. And for your phone, it's too blue, put a pink cozy on it. THAT is approved. Bye-bye!"

You could see how devastated Crabbe was, for his phone was COMPLETELY blue, and so were all of his school robes! NOW he had to buy another TOTALLY girly set of pink robes just so he could still be with Draco on his schemes to ruin Harry Potter's life. But to Crabbe, it didn't feel like Potter's life was getting ruined in any way.

* * *

Setting change: In the Slytherin dorm.

* * *

Crabbe woke up with a jerk at the remembrance of that fateful morning. It had been three weeks ago, although it had felt like three days. Then, Crabbe noticed that he had his blue robes on and hurried up to his room to put on his pink things, although he didn't have much heart after Draco grabbed his favorite pink bracelet he got from his little sister. 

When Crabbe got up to his room, he noticed something, while he was daydreaming; EVERYTHING that was PINK was stolen! NOW Crabbe was in trouble because if he didn't have his pink stuff, Draco would be on him worse than when a werewolf on its favorite food. He shuddered at the thought.

* * *

A/N: Okay. I hope this is a little better than last time. I tried to make it longer, and hopefully more interesting. I hope this is a good enough ending for you people who only reply when they want to read the rest. Now, for the thanking of the repliers:

_felinefairy91-_ Thank you very much for replying, and I did change the bracelet/necklace thing after you told me that (you can check for yourself). Thank you very much for your much appreciated review.

_kitties-rule-_ Thanks for replying. I hope that this time my paragraphs aren't too big. Thanks for the complement of being random.☺

Thank you all for reading this messed up story about people's obsessions. I hope that you all reply, even if it puts down everything I write about these people. Bye-bye!

* * *


End file.
